Super star! season one
by Severus-is-my-man
Summary: young Jude Harrison has just won instant star she gets a date with a cute singer but things go down hill fast, read as she fixes her life and finds the right man rated t but rating may go up


A/N: This is my take on the first Season of instant star and maybe the rest of the series but I haven't thought that far ahead… we will see how this goes before I make any promises. I don't own any of the songs that I use in this not a single one. Unfortunately I am not creative enough to write songs like the ones I will be using in this fan fiction. Also some of the first chapters may be similar to the original but will have REAL differences. However it has to happen that way for the rest of the story to work. Also I would like to say that I realize that the legal age of consent is 18 but in my story I can do what I like. So I have changed that age to 16 The Lyrics from this chapter belong to: Grace Potter and the Nocturnal's, Carrie Underwood, Dustin Lynch, Kid Rock, and Rihanna. Thank you for listening now on with the show * dramatic exit *

The world around me went silent after I heard the announcer yell.

"AND NOW, GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE LAST ACT OF THE NIGHT! JUDE HARRISON!"

I numbly walked out on to the stage with my trusty guitar in hand. My dad had gotten it for me when I was eight and I hadn't let it out of my hands since. Out on the stage waited a stool for me to sit on? I sat carefully and brought my guitar in front of me. My fingers automatically went to the strings and at the first strum suddenly I could hear again. After my performance it was a blur they were using the studio audience to make choose the winner I was worried. This was your classic pop star contest. And that is what my opponent was; Eden was more mature she had been trying for years to get in to the music industry. While I, I was still in high school. I had only tried out for Instant Star on a whim having been goaded by my friends. Sure I wanted to be a singer; I didn't even think I would get past the first round.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a stage hand waving her hand in my face telling me to get on stage they were going to announce who won. I ran out and stood beside the host. He pulled an envelope out from his jacket

"And the winner of the first ever instant star title along with a 3 year contract at G major records is!" he paused for a long moment.

"Jude Harrison!" my vision blurred in front of me. And I worried I would pass out for a moment then once I got myself under control I jumped up and down screaming and crying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eden giving me a fake smile and glaring when she thought no one was looking.

The following morning I went in to the studio to meet my new producer and as I was waiting I saw a tall man in a cowboy hat sitting on a couch in front of me. I ducked my head shyly as he looked up at me. I heard him get up off the couch and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Mason Fox." He spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

"Hey," I replied "I'm Jude Harrison."

"Oh, the Instant star winner! I heard about you." He blushed a little bit then scuffed his boot on the floor "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner some time."

I thought about it for a little while as he looked at me anxiously "sure. I would love to"

We worked out the details for the following night. Just as we were finishing I heard a throat clear.

"You are Jude Harrison right? Come with me to studio A so I can see what I have to work with"

At that I turned to the left to see someone I had hoped I would never have the misfortune to meet.

"Little Tommy Q?! I have to work with little Tommy Q? You do realize I don't do pop right?"

He glared at me for a moment and Mason snickered a little to my right.

"My name is Tom don't ever call me Little Tommy Q again. And yes you have to work with me. Now come on."

I looked to Mason "I'll talk to you later Mason. I guess I have to go. "

I then followed Tommy to the studio he pointed me to the booth and spoke through the microphone behind the glass.

"Sing me the song you sang last night." I grabbed an electric guitar from the corner and started strumming and swaying to the music

"You got me down on the floor  
so what'd you bring me down here for?  
You got me down on the floor  
so what'd you bring me down here for?

If I was a man I'd make my move  
If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth  
If I was a judge I'd break the law  
And if I was from Paris  
If I was from Paris  
I would say  
Oooh la la la la lala

You got me up on your swing  
So when you gonna shake that thing?  
You got me up on your swing  
so when you gonna shake that thing?

If I was a man I'd make my move  
If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth  
If I was a judge I'd break the law  
And if I was from Paris  
If I was from Paris  
I would say  
Oooh la la la la la la

If I was a man I'd make my move  
If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth  
If I was a judge I'd break the law  
And if I was from Paris  
If I was from Paris  
I would say  
Oooh la la la la la la"

Tommy sat in the other room with his Jaw hung open. He finally collected himself and said

"So you're not totally hopeless. However I do think this song may be a little racy for your fist single, you are only 16, do you have anything that's not so in your face?

I grabbed the acoustic guitar from the back of the room after replacing the electric one.

"I'll warn you this is a little different from what you will expect from the last song"

He nodded and I took that as my cue and started to sing noticing as I did Mason walked in to the room sat next to Tommy and listened to me sing

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

Mason stood up, whistled and clapped. Tommy just nodded his head and said in to the microphone

"That's better the other one can be your second or third single but this is perfect for you first single and music video."

I nodded and walked out of the studio to go to the galley and grab some water. As I was sipping my drink. Mason came up.

"Hey! I didn't know you were country. I thought from your performances on IS that you were a more punk rock singer."

I nodded "I am but Tommy wanted something a little softer for my first single. Something about being more relatable. So I chose one of the songs I had written a few years ago when I was on a country kick. But I do listen to country a lot."

"Oh, I sing country. You should really think about singing it more often." I flipped my straight red hair over my shoulder and nodded then walked back to work on making my song perfect.

The following day was almost the same I mostly worked on my song. As it turns out Tommy is a perfectionist. I was in a rush to get home though. I wanted to look great for my date with Mason. I dressed in a shear black fluttery sleeveless blouse with a high wasted grey tweed skirt. On my feet I had black pumps that had studs all around the rim and down the back of the heel, I had a black diamond flower ring on my middle finger, a diamond heart necklace and some diamond eighth note earrings my red hair was up in a messy bun and had braids running down the side of my head. My eye makeup was Smokey and blue with black and purple mixed in and black rhinestones on my eyeliner so I had my lips just a light pretty pink. (Picture link will be on my profile)

Just as I was finishing I heard Sadie, my sister yell from downstairs that mason was here so I grabbed the black leather studded clutch purse I had decided to bring with me. Once I made it down the stairs I heard Mason let out a low whistle so I looked up at him and I was stunned he had his cowboy boots on but he had paired them with some black slacks and a nice button up shirt and a black cowboy hat.

"You look lovely tonight Jude." Mason whispered in my ear as we walked out of the house and to his black pickup truck. He helped me up in to the seat then jogged over to the driver's seat. Once we were on the road, his hand creped over to where mine was resting on the center console and laced his fingers with mine. Once we got to the restaurant I smiled as he ran to my side of the car and opened the door for me he then offered his arm to me as we walked in to the building he healed the door for me as we walked in then pulled out my seat for me. I thought it was really cute.

"So Jude, what do you like to do for fun besides music?"

"I read a lot… I also like to watch movies just not the scary kind. I am a wussy when I come to those types of movies. What about you?"

He looked pensive for a moment then replied "I like to go horseback riding and I like to as of yesterday listen to you sing. I love movies to. "

I blushed and ducked my head. For the rest of the night we talked and talked till finally he brought me home and on the door step he said

"Jude I really like you I know we only met yesterday but I feel like I have known you forever. Would you be my girlfriend?" stunned I nodded yes and very slowly he dipped his head and kissed me softly before hugging me and walking slowly back to his truck.

The next morning I walked in to the studio and saw Tommy in the studio working on the sound board and Mason in the recording booth. I creped over and snuck in with Tommy and sat down just as Mason started to sing

"There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels  
I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels

Sometime during the song I had decided that country was my new favorite type of music to listen to… well at least when Mason was singing it. It was only after Mason had finished singing that he noticed me and immediately he turned beet red and started studying the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life. He came out of the booth to where I and Tommy were. He grabbed my hand and said.

"I know it's soon, but I got home after our date last night and I had a song in my head about what our relationship could be like in a year or two. And this is what came of it. I home I didn't freak you out." I shook my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tommy rolling his eyes, but I ignored him in favor of planting a kiss on Mason's lips. After a while I pulled away from him to whisper.

"It's so beautiful I can't believe you wrote that about us. It's amazing." I then remembered why I had wanted to talk to him in the first place. "Oh! Mas, I saw something in the tabloids I guess the paparazzi caught wind that we went out and well we made the front page." I then handed him a magazine and shooed him out of the room. It was time to confront Tommy about the eye rolling.

"What was that?" I grumbled at the man sitting next to me

"What was what?" he replied

"You rolling your eyes, why did you roll your eyes at me and Mas?"

"Because three days in to a relationship he is writing love songs to you and you don't think it's weird at all. Let me tell you something. It's creepy. And I can't understand why you don't think it's totally weird."

"I don't think it's weird and creepy, because it's not. He just happened to be inspired and I just so happened to be the cause of that inspiration. There is nothing weird about it. But I have a song for you. And I was wondering if you would sing it with me, it's kinda a sappy love song. And no it's not about Mason"

"We'll see. Let's have a look at the lyrics and then I will decide if I'll do it." He read through the paper and nodded "I think I would be willing to do it. It's pretty good." With that he stuck his head out in to the waiting aria next to studio A and yelled for Kwest to come in and give us a hand. We both walked in to the booth sat on a stool grabbed some head phones and Tommy started to sing when the music started.

[Tommy]  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

[Jude]  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their halfhearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

[Tommy]  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"

[Both]  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

[Tommy]  
You reminded me of brighter days

[Jude]  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church

[Tommy]  
I was off to drink you away

[Both]  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home

Once they were done with the song Jude looked up apparently Mason had decided to come back in and listen and apparently he didn't like what he saw. His face had turned a deep purple and his hands were curled in to tight fists by his sides his back rigidly straight. Jude glanced at Tommy and he angled himself in front of Jude as if to block her from an attack. Mason came storming in to the booth his face a cloud of furry.

"We have been dating for less than 24 hours and you are already singing a love song with someone else. What the fuck is wrong with you? When you are asked to be some ones girl you don't go singing with some random as fuck guy! And a love song at that!"

Jude just backed up pulling Tommy more in front of her using him as a human shield and spoke to Mason in a soft tone.

"I was singing a song for my album if it had been your style at all I would have asked you but it's not so I asked him this type of blow up is nothing I need in my life, we are over." She then walked out of the room and out to her car, and drove home. Once there she ran inside forgetting to lock the door in her hurry. She went up the stairs 2 at a time to her bed room and slammed the door shut flopped on to her bed and started to weep in to her pillow. After a little while she heard someone knock at her bed room door.

"Not now Sadie I am not in the mood to talk!" she yelled at the door.

The door opened anyways

"Sorry to disappoint love, I'm not Sadie" Mason laughed "I was not done talking to you at the studio, you should know not to run from me when I am talking to you. Now we will have to talk here and for running you will have to be punished." He sighed in fake regret.

"You don't get to break up with me Jude I am not done with you." He stalked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out in to the hall with her screaming all the while.

"Jude, Jude, Jude, you really do scream loud don't you? Must be your singing lungs, well I guess we will just have to move this to the basement where people outside can't hear you. I don't want to be interrupted again." he tossed her down the stairs and she cried out in pain as she hit her head on the bannister. He jogged down the stairs and grabbed her hair again. And pulled her to the door of the basement opened it making sure it hit Jude in the face, and then dragged her down the stairs.

He tossed her on the concrete floor then kicked her in the stomach…

(Back at the studio just after mason left to follow Jude)

After mason had left Kwest looked at tommy and spoke

"He was pissed! Do you know where he went?" Tommy scrunched his face up and replied to the other man

"No but I am going to go check on Jude to make sure she is alright. She looked upset." He grabbed his coat and ran out to the viper and sped off to Jude's house. When he got there he noticed a black truck in the drive way and the front door was open. He ran in to the house and heard screams.

"JUDE!? WHERE ARE YOU? JUDE! "He heard her scream louder and followed the noise to the basement door he tried the nob but the door was locked. He stood back and kicked the door in, the screams got louder. He ran down the stairs to see mason kicking Jude in the ribs and stomach. He grabbed Jude's bass guitar and snuck up to Mason, who was in such a rage he could hear nothing but he heart beating in his ears, and hit him over the head with it. Mason crumpled to the floor; tommy grabbed his phone and dialed 911 telling them what happened. He then grabbed Mason by the collar and tossed him away from Jude. Then crouched next to her to try and calm her a little when he heard the sirens he went upstairs to flag down the ambulance and cops Jude was taken to the hospital but mason who woke up in a blind rage again was taken in to custody.


End file.
